


Sky Runner observings

by freeflighttemwrites



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, SO MANY OC's, Slavery, and the fanfic isn't even about any real characters their all made up pixel dragons, babies first fanfic, it only took a pandemic to motivate me to write haha, no betta I die like the educated fool I am, the slavery is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeflighttemwrites/pseuds/freeflighttemwrites
Summary: I'm bored and couldn't find any writing prompts that I liked so I made some up, these are all dragons in my flight rising lair that I'm trying to hash out more.
Kudos: 1





	Sky Runner observings

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time posting anything here we'll see how this goes. I'm hopefully do more dergs in the future.  
> alpha is my custom progen and my clan leader she's a fae obsidian/caribbean/slate, lion/nox/firefly  
> Sorata is one of my clans leaders she's a skydancer orchid/orchid/mantis, pin/trail/capsule

Earth, wind, water, fire

Alpha

- **Wind**  
She will never forget the first time she felt the wind. The air of the caves where she was hatched were stagnant, devoid of joy, weighed down by the sorrows of those imprisoned for their labor. She had at that time in her life never seen the sky either, a fact of far less consequence to her, at the time. Yet the experience was no accident, it was an ambitious undertaking, an act of rebellion. Before the discovery of her element, her wings were inept at catching the air to take wing, no amount of practice seemed to inspire them to work. But for what her wings lacked her mind made up for, and yet slowly the deception began to crumble. Dragons that were taken away from working colony never came back, there was nothing left to lose. They say fear dulls the mind, but when all else fails it sharpens it into the finest of blades. They were going to come for her but before they could take her she would see the world they got to experience above first. And when she made it through it was at night, instead of volcanic rock above her something much more impossibly vast stood, encrusted with diamonds glittering by their own power. And then she felt it, the air moved, and it was not like the angry gusts bellowing from the forges the colony fed with the materials of their labor. This wind was free. And it welcomed her into its embrace. She dared not stay longer after she touched the ground again. Saying goodbye to the world above seemed an impossible task but the wind above never left her, she felt it follow her back down into the caves. When they came the next day there was no feeble fae to take and so she lived on.

- **Fire**  
Her first element despite it not being her inborn gift. The wind she summons is hot, and though the ability to breathe fire as a true child of the Flamecaller eludes her, one does not need to manifest fire to burn. 

- **Water**  
Water is a lovely thing to ingest and that’s about it. She hates rain, she’s pretty sure that river over there is suspicious, and that pond yeah that pond somehow has a vendetta out against her.

- **Earth**  
One of the best things about being free is the ability to own things and keep them. Her favourite thing to hoard being rocks. Another thing is the ability to dictate one’s own living arrangements, so when it became time to build a lair for herself in that way that faes do she got to incorporate her favourite things into its construction. And so bits and pieces of various minerals and gems make up large portions of her amber abode. 

Sorata

- **Wind**  
She was an excellent listener, to her every shift in the breeze was a story for her to analyze, deconstructing to its base components in order to find her next victim. She can smell fear yes, but it was the melodiously quick heart beats and staccato short breaths radiating off of her chosen target, oh that was the real story. 

- **Fire**  
As a hatchling she was abandoned, she was not but a day old. She remembers nothing of those that brought her into being. What she does remember of that time in her life was how. much. the light burned. She remembers running a lot too, from what? has also been lost too her memories, though as she has oft mussed its perhaps for the best she not recall. 

- **Water**  
Many things have changed about her since joining the Sky Runners, one thing that would never abandon her personality being her trickster nature. Sure it was a learning curve to learn to amuse herself without being cruel to the target of her antics, there is quite the satisfaction in amusement shared she has found. Joy is so much more sustaining than fear. A well-crafted trick takes time, observation, and planning, watching her new found clan mates to accomplish all of the above is quite the pastime for her. There is one target she had been gunning for for months, one she had known in some capacity since the beginning, the little fly alpha, ever serious ever stoic alpha. How does one get away with pranking a clan leader such as they? Inspiration struck in of all places in the middle of a torrential downpour.

Sorata looked on towards the menacing clouds in the distance as another crack of thunder rumbled closer this time then the last. Bored she said “It appears rain is coming I can smell it in the breeze” 

Fins snapped up suddenly and alpha paused her unhurried flight among the bamboo “Hm I guess we should make shelter then” an easy enough task with the considerable amount of materials in the form of abundant bamboo surrounding the pair. The patrol was intended to be a short affair but with the sudden appearance of the thunder clouds their flight was forced to the ground, though alpha continued on to hover no higher than Sorata’s head. The shelter they did manage to construct was by no means perfect but as Sorata thought with the satisfaction of a completed project behind her _This will do and perhaps I can actually learn something about the little fly today_. 

It was with that benign thought Sorata began to watch the rain start, nothing spectacular to be sure just common inconvenient, patrol lengthening rain. An innocent glance down to her illustrious clan leader however was not so normal. The usually proud fae sat upon a couple sticks of bamboo to keep elevated from the mud, looking about as miserable as possible for a member of a chronically blank faced species. Sorata had to fake a cough to hide the snort that almost made it out of her mouth. There alpha sat fins drawn back, arms crossed glaring somehow at the rain _the rain_ as if she was trying to make it feel bad for existing. It was a glare that got curiously turned towards Sorata as she coughed her way to plausible deniability. 

_Cough Cough_ “Apologies got something in my throat” _Cough_ “Sooo anything yah want to talk about while we wait this out?” she said innocently enough, glancing down and up again. _Taking advantage of other peoples negative emotions is bad_ , Sorata internally repeated in her mind as the force of alpha’s discomfort at the situation hit her. It was not fear however, just raw distaste emanating for her smallness huh _she doesn’t like water_ the realization hit just as suddenly the casual rain turned into a torrential downpour. The droplets now bombarding the makeshift shelter in a very threatening manner, alpha hissed _she actually hissed_ Sorata mussed as the rain now easily splashed into the shelter. And just as suddenly as that happened Sorata found herself with a new rather warm attachment to her neck as the clan leader, yes the clan leader, now clung to her while somehow glaring more fiercely at the offending water. 

And so once they were back at base Sorata began to scheme, obviously the prank just had to involve water but how? Dousing the fae would only make her miserable more than likely hhmm, and then it dawned on her a _situation defuser_ or what Monarch fondly referred to as “a tactical jarring change in situational tone” or what more sane less creative minds might refer to simply as, a distraction. In the case of Sorata’s early rehabilitation, Monarchs “tactical jarring changes in situational tone” really were just examples of how to not be a jerk. The other skydancer would often butt in when Sorata was intentionally/unintentionally veering into being mean territory with members of the clan, one of her favoured tactics being to flick Sorata playfully as a distraction. Alpha’s favoured method of “stop that” being to puff a gust of warm air at her person. And so Sorata decided on her situation defuser, a spray of water. And now all she had to do was wait for the right moment….

It might be petty but Sorata had been avoiding the clans resident gaolers since her release, she was their captive for a time. It was with a feeling of unease she said to alpha “yes well… I’d rather not go back to their glorified hole in the ground” she stole a pleading glance towards Arno’s massive lounging head, no help there.. typical.

With a voice calm as ever alpha stated “I know they aren’t your favourite dragons, yes but all the other dragons I would normally ask to help them test their “glorified hole” are out on some assignment or another” fins tilted back in exacerbation. 

A grumpy headshake “This couldn’t wait ‘till any of said dragons came back?” was her irritable reply.

This time alphas head leaned back as if pleading to Windsinger to give her strength “Not according to the leader of said gaolers who is insistent that this is a pressing issue” now she shakes her head in the closest mock display of said head gaoler speaking “something something regulations proper something rules” a relatable irritable fin flare “Please just go in the hole, come out of hole and smooth talk them in that way I know your capable of. I am literally giving you permission to con, lie and cheat your way through something” p l e a s e. 

“Do I haaaave to?” she responded with a wine.

“Please?” alpha said back in deadpan fae.

“Siiigh” Sorata breathed dramatically, it is time. She reached for the specially made bottle she’d been hiding for just the right moment in her sleeve. “then you leave me no choice~”

It was alphas turn to sigh “what exact-“

S P R A Y

And for a moment time slowed to a halt for Sorata the blank stare of the fae suddenly grew a modicum of expression as her eyes widen in shock for a brief glorious second “Ha Ha!” Sorata exclaimed in triumph she was not feeling any fear from the fae as hoped but just pure joyous surprise _wait a second she’s happy _!?__

__A dangerous glint made its way into alphas face a smirk turned into a feral smile fins flashed in warning. Arno’s previously half lidded eye snapped open. _Am I in danger_? And then suddenly a gust of air pushed her onto her back. Sorata looked up to see alpha hovering still smiling fins flared in what she understands to be a challenge “you left me no choice Sorata” she deadpanned._ _

__“Gasp! How rude!” Sorata said in mock offence getting up and firing two more volleys of water._ _

__And so the battle raged, poofs of air were met with sprays of water, for the first time Sorata heard alpha actually laugh. It was awesome, the battle ended however when Arno decided to get involved capturing Sorata under a massive gentle paw and using one of his whiskers to ensnare alpha._ _

__While alpha dangled from the big imperials face she said “Fine I guess I won’t make you go into the hole”_ _

__Sorata snorted “Well if you still give me permission to lie, con and cheat, I might be able to help you with your gaoler problem.”_ _

__Alpha pretended to think about it “Fine but don’t tell Hydref that I’m enabling you”_ _

__“Ha! Deal.”_ _

__- **Earth**  
Sorata could never understand those that feel comfortable living subterranean lives, it seemed so limiting to her. One could not just simply walk wherever one pleases. The idea of having to navigate potentially labyrinthine tunnels to get around sounding more of a horror story to her then a reassuring safety measure._ _


End file.
